Link's death
by LegendaryBookWolf
Summary: So we all know that the hero's shade in TP is from Oot, yes? So if Oot Link is dead... how did he die? One-shot, just something I did in maths when I was supposed to be paying attention... I do not own Legend of Zelda (be cool if I did though!), contains violence. Please read and review, it makes me happy (for both good and bad reviews)! ;)


I just updated this because it was way too short before so if you feel like you've read it before than you probably have but I've added a few things to it.

* * *

Link rode into battle upon his noble steed, Epona. As captain of the Hyrulian knights, he rode at the very front of the army that charged towards the monster army. To his left were Darunia, Impa and Rauru. To his right were Saria (a spell cast upon her in order for her to leave Kokiri forest), Ruto, Nabooru and Zelda in her Sheik outfit. He looked towards the front of the enemies' army where he could see a copy of Epona, with his shadow riding her. Apparently he had only wounded his dark self in the water temple, and now he wanted revenge.

His army stretched across the land, weapons and amour gleaming in the sunlight and horses neighing with anticipation. The horns on Links' helmet glinted in the sunlight and he wore the eagle armour proudly, raising his sharp sword above his head with a battle cry. As if they couldn't wait any longer, horses sped away towards the fight, Epona at the very front. Her white mane seemed to beckon those warriors having second thoughts and as everyone ran towards their charging enemies new hope filled their hearts and hopes.

And suddenly they were there. The two sides clashed and in seconds, people were dead with screams of pain. Shadow Link had leapt off of his shadow horse and at Link who brought up his rounded shield. The black sword clashed with the shield as Shadow Link was pushed off and away, landing firmly on the ground slightly tinted with blood. Link jumped off Epona, allowing her to trample down enemies in her path as she galloped away to safety. He jumped at shadow Link with his sword raised, aimed for his shadows' head… and missed. At the last second, Shadow Link had dodged to the side and sunk into the ground, leaving Link trying to tug his sword out of the grass. He heard an echoed laugh and turned, bringing up his shield just in time to deflect another attack. He blocked another ruthless attack and kicked his enemy in the stomach, leaving him winded.

"Link, catch!" he heard Saria behind him and swiped for his sword in the grips of a moving vine. He thanked Saria under his breath as he faced shadow Link once again, he had to wipe that stupid grin off that charcoal mouth.

Their swords and shields clashed with each other, sending tiny sparks flying in all directions. No one dared to intervene for fear of losing a limb in the process. Around them, the seven sages were battling hard against the dwindling beast army. Darunia was pounding enemies into the ground, cracking their bones; Impa leapt from enemy to enemy slicing their necks like a cat; Rauru blinded his competitors and allowed them to be trampled by others; Saria seemed to make vines tear monsters from inside out; Ruto pounded and drowned her enemies with torrents of water; Nabooru was suffocating enemies in sand conjured from thin air and Zelda was a blur of death as she picked away at each monster coming towards her. Each killing an enemy in the ugliest way their magic could. How _dare_ they try to attack Hyrule. Without a triforce, they stood no chance against the Hero of Time. But very soon, after the battle had raged on and on and on, the monsters had fled, died, surrendered, it didn't matter. Hyrule had won… but there was one more battle to win.

Still in heated combat, the two Links were slashing and blocking, stabbing, screaming as their dual continued. The seven sages gathered and made their way over to the Links, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

With a scream, moving vines clamped themselves around Shadow Links' feet, he was trapped and completely helpless. Link took in a deep breath, exhausted from their fight and made his way towards his shadow. But they had forgotten about his magic. With a click of his charcoal fingers, the vines disappeared and a black wall surrounded the Links, blocking the sages out. The sages screeched their fury, each using their magic and trying their best to reach Link. Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, Spirit and Leader each battered the barrier but not a single crack appeared as the battle continued within the wall.

Shadow Link thrust his sword forward yet again but this time slicing Link's chain mail at the side. A few rings of metal loosened their grip and fell to the ground. His tunic was only just still intact so luckily he hadn't been injured. But in shock, Link dropped his guard.

And it all happened so quickly.

Seeing his chance, Shadow Link once again made for the same spot, his sword barely having to move much considering it was already half way to its target. And this time it sliced open Link's skin. As the blade glided along Link's stomach, little beads of blood turned into a river which turned into a waterfall of vibrant red. Flesh parted as blood poured out and trickled down his side, staining the ground with even more blood. In pain, Link dropped his sword and shield with a clatter to the floor, his hands trying desperately to stop the flow. He clutched his side and gasped with the pain as blood seeped through his fingers, already a pool was forming besides him.

Shadow Link licked his lips as he watched his enemy try to stop the blood flow. He loved to watch his double suffer and intended to savour the moment. Casting away his own weapons, he bent down for the Hero's weapons and picked up the sword, feeling the weight in his hand. It had been made for the Hero and would therefore be a perfect fit for the Shadow. He licked his lips again as he smiled at his victim crouching, almost bowing before him.

In a single moment, the barrier broke, Sages, Shadow and Hero shrieked… and a sword plunged into Link's chest – straight through the heart. The Hero's own blade plunged through his body, yet more blood trickling down the blade and gathering at the base. The world seemed to try and slow down the moment, as if it had intended to give them more time but had left it too late. Shadow Link smiled at his victory, Sages stared in astonishment at what had just happened. But Link no longer felt any pain, only a sadness as he longed to have one more moment with those he loved.

And all was still and silent as the Hero of Time closed his eyes, breathed his last breath, and fell to the ground. A gaping hole in his chest, still oozing with blood.

* * *

No one wants the Hero to die but I thought it would be quite nice to see a glimpse of what would happen if it all went wrong later on. Depending on the amount of feedback I get then I'll do two extra chapters, one where Link then becomes the Hero's shade and one where the ones who are still living grieve his death. Hope you enjoyed this (not how he died but you get what I mean!), thanks for reading and please review! ;) :)


End file.
